1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sand wedge golf club, which is used to strike a golf ball in a sand trap or bunker.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The sand wedge is a specialized golf club for particular application in hitting golf shots with quick loft and controlled spin. The sand wedge is commonly used to chop out of tall grass or rough, in addition to hitting a golf ball from a sand-filled bunker. The club head of the sand wedge has a particularly pitched surface and uneven shape to achieve the desired ball flight and ball rotation after contact. The club head of a sand wedge also has a rounded bottom. The distribution of weight and this shape provides more bounce for the golf club head of a sand wedge. The golf club head of a sand wedge bounces off the ground rather than digging into the ground. These considerations make the sand wedge ideal for hitting from the unstable sand surface to provide more control and accuracy for the golfer hitting out of a sand trap. Because of the frequency of use of the sand wedge in physical and environmental conditions unlike other parts of a golf course, the sand wedge is especially vulnerable to degradation of the club head. Regular golf clubs do not create the loft and spin of the sand wedge, and they are not subject to shortened life span and wear and tear of sandy conditions.
All golf clubs have a surface to contact the golf ball. This surface typically has a plurality of grooves. The grooves are important because the golfer can control the flight of the golf ball in the air. The grooves dig into the golf ball causing spin. The spinning motion allows the golfer to control the flight path of the golf ball and the rolling action after landing on the ground. For example, backspin can be used to cause the golf ball to contact the green and stick in place. As the grooves on the surface become dull, the golf ball will not rotate as fast. As the grooves are worn, the ability to spin is not controlled by the golfer. A golfer will have to replace the entire golf club when the grooves are no longer effective or no longer predictable.
The issue of replacement of grooves is especially important for a sand wedge. The sand wedge is primarily used in a sandy environment, which intensifies the erosion of the grooves. Repeated use in a sandy environment decreases the life span of a sand wedge more quickly than the normal wear and tear on the regular golf clubs. Furthermore, the material composition of the grooves is important. The contact surface for the golf ball can be made of harder or softer metals. Because of the physical properties of the metal selected, softer materials create better feel for the golfer; however, the softer materials also degrade faster. Replacement of the grooves and the contact surface of the club head are important considerations for maintaining the consistency of flight, spin, and feel.
In the past, inventions have addressed the problem of replacing grooves on a golf club without having to replace the entire golf club. Typically, the golf club head has a removable and replaceable plate. This plate has a plurality of grooves. As the grooves are worn, the plate can be replaced with a new plate with new grooves. Several patents have issued to address the problem of replacing grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,447, issued on Aug. 1, 1995, to Rigutto, discloses a golf club putter. A face piece attached to a front portion of the body of the golf club putter. Each face piece removably attached to the golf club putter body. Each face piece can be different. Each face piece can have a different pitch to cause a different angle of contact onto the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,660, issued on Apr. 23, 1996, to Elmer, teaches another golf club head. There are two body parts to this golf club head. The first body part is a flat plate which is used to contact the golfball. The second body part is a weighted frame that forms the rear side of the golf club head. The two body parts are connected together by screws, and form a golf club head with an interchangeable face. The screws or rivets pass through a front surface of the first body and connect to the second body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,149, issued on Oct. 21, 1986, to R. Maxel, teaches another golf club having interchangeable face plates. Each face plate has a planar back surface for attachment to the golf club head body. The front face of each face plate contains a surface for contacting the golf ball. This front face can have different characteristics, such as curvature and grooves, to affect the flight of the golf ball when in contact. Screws are attached through the front face of each face plate to the golf club head body. This invention is directed toward a particular golf club, specifically a fairway wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,808, issued on Dec. 5, 1989, to Retzer, teaches another golf club having exchangeable face plates. The club head of this invention has a face portion, a toe portion, and a heel portion. The face plate has a plurality of shafts extending from a back surface thereof. The shafts of the face plate fit into a series of holes on the face portion of the golf club head. Once the face plate is inserted into the series of holes, a screw is inserted through the bottom of the club head. The screw engages the shaft of the face plate in a transverse manner in order to secure the face plate to the club head body.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D399,276, issued on Oct. 6, 1998, to Hettinger et al., illustrates a golf club head having a face insert. This design discloses a golf club head with a planar front face and a curved back surface. The description of the design includes a reference to a removable face plate. However, the design figures do not illustrate how the face plate is attached to the golf club head.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sand wedge golf club with an interchangeable face plate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sand wedge with easily removable and replaceable grooves on a faceplate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a face plate formed of a first material composition and a club head with a second composition, wherein the first composition and the second composition are different.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a face plate with a unitary and planar front face.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an attachment means for secure attachment to the golf club head without affecting the contact surface of the faceplate.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce manufacturing costs and time to make a sand wedge and faceplate without affecting quality of the golf club.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.